1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to a camera mount meant to secure a camera system to a sports board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. In order to allow for the safe use of cameras in such environments, the cameras need to be secured to camera mounts, which in turn can be secured to, for example, sports equipment, vehicles, or a user. One such means for securing a camera to a camera mount is a camera housing that securely encloses or partially encloses a camera, and couples to a camera mount. A user experience with a camera mount can be diminished by difficult or inefficient mechanisms for securing and releasing the camera mount to an apparatus.